


Mine

by SammiPaglia



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPaglia/pseuds/SammiPaglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane is visiting Asgard with the Avengers, and has a blossoming romance with Loki, but Thor plans to put a stop to that. Rated M. Please review and let me know if you like it! Thor x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. This is a Thor OC fanfciton, that was inspired by the Tumblr Blog Avengers Dirty Whispers. This is my first in what hopefully will be many. Please reveiw so i know if its good and if i should continue. I hopefully will do a lot of one shots like this, but not just for Avengers. I already have one for The Hobbit. And i am thinking of other fandoms too (Fast and furious, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean, and more) I just need to know if its good, and if you want more! I also take request, for specific characters (In avengers or another fandom) I will try to do my best! Thank you xoxo

Amane sighed as she walked through the halls of the Asgardian Palace. Her thoughts were of her home. Earth, or Midgard as they called it. She truly missed it. Sure Asgard was beautiful. But it wasn't home. She missed the city. Her bed. The clothes.

Ever since she and the Avengers came to Asgard for a visit, she and Natasha had been wearing dresses, and neither were happy about it. Sure the dresses were beautiful, but both girls were short, especially to asgardian standards, and the dresses trailed on the ground. And Amane had a tendency to trip over them.

Not to mention they took her heels. Apparently they don't wear those here. So now she was at her normal 5'2 height. And she hated it. They all made fun of her because of it. Especially Tony. Some times she wanted to strangle that man.

But then there was Loki. She never thought she would find herself liking the god of lies. But he was sweet to her. Never once made a crack about her height. Always had one of those charming smiles on his face. And he always seemed to make her blush.

The whole of Asgard seemed to realise Loki claimed her. Not officially, hell they had done nothing more than kiss, but that didn't stop him from sending cold glares at any man who talked to her. It was kind of annoying, but cute.

Amane turned the corner and ran into a brick wall, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that its was just Thor, not a brick wall. He smiled down at her, lending her a hand so she could get up from the floor.

"Ah Lady Amane, there you are! I was just coming to find you!" He stated with a cheerful tone. Amane smiled up at him, before dusting off that god forsaken dress.

"Hi Thor." She greeted, looking up at the god once more. He smiled down at her.

"Come, there is something that you must see!" He stated leading a very confused amane down the hall. Every Time she asked him where they were going he wouldn't answer and just smiled at her. Finally they arrived in front of large golden double doors. He opened it and motioned for her to go first.

"Ladies first." He stated, and Amane walked in suspiciously. As soon as she was in she noticed it was a bedroom, with a large bed in the middle, covered in deep blue linens. Amane turned to Thor questioningly, just in time to see him shut and lock the door, slipping the key into his armor. He turned to her with a darker gleam in his eyes, that made her uncomfortable

"Thor what are you doing?" AMane asked questioningly, stepping back as he got closer, a smirk appearing on his lips. eventually she was at the bed, with nowhere to run.

."

o you think my brother has claimed you as his own? Think again Mortal. I will show you what true power and pleasure is! Making your thoughts of him disappear, I shall prove once and for all who is the better brother

He stated, in a low and husky voice that sent shivers down Amane's back. But still her eyes flared with anger.

"How dare you-" She was cut off by Thor's lips hungrily meeting her own. One of his hands held her head, while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Amane froze at first. Damn he was good, but no...loki." She tried to pull back, but Thor's only response was a pinch to her butt, which caused her to gasp.

Thor took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, which caused Amane to moan slightly, much to her horror, she was turned on. Thor smiled into the kiss when he heard that moan. His hand left her face as it trailed down her neck to her shoulder. He slowly pushed the dress down, revealing more of her milky white skin. He kept going when she didn't protest. Yes he wanted her. But he was going to seduce her, not rape her.

Amane was lost in a world of lust. Everything he did seemed to turn her on more. And it obviously turned him on too, she could tell by the bulge pressing onto her stomach. She didn't even notice him sliding her dress off as she kissed back. He was right, all thoughts of Loki were gone.

Thor pulled away from her lips, earning a depressed groan from her. He smiled as his lips moved down her body, kissing and suckling all over her neck. Her gasps were enough of a response for him to keep going. He bit down at the soft spot on her collar, earning a loud moan from her. His hands slowly slid the dress off of her, leaving her in just her panties.

The dress had been tight on her breast, allowing no room for a bra. Thor slowly pushed amane onto the bed, and took a moment to take in the sight of her mostly naked form. Her white hair splayed around her, her purple eyes staring at him lustfully. Her round perky brest. That was all the time he had to take her in before she go up, moving behind him.

He was about to protest, thinking she was leaving, when he felt her remove his cape, and then slowly undo his armor. Once undone, he took it off, letting it fall to the ground before turning towards her. She was on her toes, had to be in order to undo his aror. He smiled at that, he found her shortness adorable.

He groaned as he felt her hands on his chest, as she slowly lifted up his shirt, letting her nails rake his skin. Soon enough he was in pants, and it was her turn to stare at his marvelously chiseled chest. Her hands hand up and down the muscles and he grabbed her waist, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled her in for another hot kiss.

The kiss was rough. Both were fighting for dominance, and their tongues danced in battle, thor eventually winning, before he pulled back from the kiss, and his mouth moved down to her breast. He caught one in is mouth, gently sucking and nibbling, while his hand caressed the other, rolling the nipple between his thumbs.

Amane ran her hands through Thor's hair, her mind hazy with lust She moaned when he bit the nipple, before switching to the other breast and doing the same. As he sucked on the breast he moved them to the bed, before gently laying her down. His mouth ran down her stomach, his tongue making swirls the entire way.

He stopped when he reached her underwear. There was something he loved about midgardians. The sure did make enticing garments. He slowly slid them down, letting his hands rub her thighs, loving the way her body shivered when he mouth hovered above her shaven pussy. None of the women in Asgard shaved there, and it was a glorious sight indeed. He smiled before letting his tongue run the length of her pussy, earning a delectable moan from amane, as well as the bucking of her hips..

His tongue repeated that action several times, before circling her clit He loved watching her write, as his hands held her still. He shoved his tongue deep inside her, earning another wanton moan. Those sounds making himself ever harder. He continued to fuck her with his toung, as his finger slowly circle her clit, watching as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, god THOR!" She yelled as she came, and thor happily lapped up all the juices she created, before moving up and kissing her. He loved the sight of her lost in pleasure. She kissed back hungrily, before flipping the two so she was on top. He watched as she broke the kiss, and slid down, undoing his pants and pulling them off. Thor was confused when her mouth went towards his penis. It was something Asgardian women never did.

Amane loved the size of Thor. He was positively huge. Which wasn't shocking because he was huge himself, and well a god. She grabbed his penis in her hand, stroking gently, before flicking her tongue out over the tip. That alone caused Thor to gasp and buck his hip.

She smiled before gently taking him in her mouth. Thor moaned at that. She slowly bobbed her head, her tongue swirling around it. Her hand stroking the rest of the length that wasnt in her mouth. She slowly took him deeper and deeper, eventually deepthroating him, and she could tell Thor was close to the edge. Thor, in his own personal heaven, stopped Amane, despite his body not wanting her too. He pulled her up and kissed , flipping her on bottom.

"No my little minx, when i come, it will be deep inside of you." He stated huskily before positioning himself at her entrance. She moaned as he entered her, at a brutally slow pace. He didnt want to harm her. He was large, and she was tiny. But the look on her face clearly told him to go faster, and he complied. He pushed himself in to the hilt swiftly, causing Amane's nails to dig into his back,

He began slowly pushing in and out. But one demanding gasp of faster from Amane made him realise she wasn't as fragile as he thought, and he let go of the control, slamming in and out of her. It was wild and rough, but neither of them minded. Thors hand slowly worked her clit was his mouth claimed her own. He was rough, and clearly claiming her as his own. As the both got close to their peak, thor's mouth moved to her neck. He bit. Hard. Knowing he would leave a mark. Showing she was his.

Amane came when he bit her. Screaming his name loudly. He came right after, and they both collapsed on the bed.

For a while they just laid there, neither moving. Eventually thor pulled out, laying on his side pulling her close. He held her possessively, not wanting to let her go, as if afraid she would slip away to loki. He then muttered one word into her ear, that sent shivers of lust down her spine.

"Mine"


End file.
